Bella's Nightmare
by Alice-Cahill-Cullen
Summary: Summary Inside...


***Summary: When Edward goes hunting with his family, he leaves Carlisle in charge of Bella. This is what he does when she has a nightmare.***

***Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. If I did, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? Enjoy!***

(_Bella POV_)

"Do you have to leave?" I asked, knowing full well that he did indeed have to go and hunt.

"Yes, my love, I do," Edward replied. "But I don't want to, and you are prolonging this hunt by begging."

"M'kay," I mumbled as his sweet breath assaulted my face, plus I couldn't have said anything else even if I'd wanted to because than the kiss began and I was gasping for air.

"Goodnight, my love," he said as I began to fall asleep while he was humming my lullaby.

(_Carlisle POV_)

I smiled as I heard Bella's truck coming up the driveway. As I went to the door to greet her, I called out, "Bella, is that you?" knowing full well that it was, but also wanting to give her a hard time considering she knows very well that I know it's her.

"Yeah, it's me, if it wasn't, wouldn't you be able to smell the difference?" came the swift reply.

"Hello, Bella," I said as she walked in the door.

"Oh, hey Carlisle, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Emmett," she said while her face heated up quickly. She darted off toward the living room.

"No my sweet girl, Emmett went with them because he wanted polar bears. He thought they would put up more of a fight," I replied as I followed her in.

"Why am I not surprised? You know what, don't answer that," she said in a rush, followed by her stomach protesting loudly.

"Would you like some eggs for dinner, Bells?" I asked, chuckling.

"Um, yeah, sure that sounds great. Just curious, but why did you call me 'your sweet girl'?"

"Because you are my sweet girl. You are like a daughter to me. I acre about you, and not just because you are dating my son."

"Thank you Carlisle. You have a great family, not just Edward. I have found something in all of you to enjoy, and this will answer your unasked question as to why I continue hanging around you guys. I grew up as an only child so in Alice I found a sister, Emmett and Jasper two big brothers, even Rosalie sort of as a sister, Esme as the mother I never really had, and you Carlisle as the dad I always wanted."

Now if vampires could cry, I most certainly would be. As it was, I had trouble controlling my strength enough so that I wouldn't crush her while hugging her.

"I love you Daddy," was whispered in my ear, and I broke down dry sobbing in my daughters' arms.

"I love you too my baby girl," I whispered back when I finally calmed down.

"Goodnight Daddy, I'm going to bed now. Wake me if you need my shoulder again tonight. Love you," she said to me as she headed upstairs.

Wow, she thinks of me as a father and she loves me as well. I'm a lucky Daddy Vamp._ *Oh yea, forgot to mention, Jake Seth and Leah are Cullen Wolves. Got the idea from another author on here *cough* Carlisle Cares *cough* End of A/N*_ I love all of my family, and they are my sons and daughters as well, but they don't need me the way Bella does. The rest only need me to sign papers and give them advice, but Bella is human and I get to fix her injuries and watch her grow up like we all should have. I listen for Bella and I hear that her heart is beating rapidly and her breathing is erratic. I flash up to her and Edward's room just as she begins to scream. Bolting to her side, I shake her awake and call her out of the nightmare.

"Daddy, you're here," she said sobbing quietly.

"Yes, my darling, I am. What's wrong?"

"Jane was torturing you and then Aro ripped your head off," she told me in a very scared voice. "I wanted to scream and hurt Aro back for killing my daddy, but even in the dream, I was too weak because I was still human."

"Oh, sweetheart, it was a nightmare, I'm still here. I'll always be here," I told her, and she lay her head against my chest and sobbed for a good two hours. Finally she looked up and asked, "It wasn't real?"

"No," I replied. "It wasn't."

"I love you daddy, and I didn't realize how much until I was in the nightmare."

I couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes, so I held her close and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep in my arms. Then I continued to lay with her in the king sized bed we bought for to make sure her nightmare stayed far, far away. "I love you, Bella, and I hope you never forget that, even if you are dying, remember that no matter what happens, I'll always love you," I whispered in her ear, hoping that her brain would absorb the information and believe it.

"Daddy, I love you too," she mumbled in her sleep.

I kissed her goodnight, and began humming to her to calm her down more. She snuggled deeper into my stone arms and began to snore.

***The End. Hope you liked it. Just some father/daughter fluff spiraling in my head ad I finally got it out.***


End file.
